


Reason #47 Why You Shouldn't Play Mario Kart with Your Overly-Dramatic Husband

by feelgood_mac



Series: Berujean Week 2016 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Married Life, i can't write angst so here's a different spin on betrayal, jean being a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelgood_mac/pseuds/feelgood_mac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Bertholdt play Mario Kart and, well, blue shells cause family feuds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason #47 Why You Shouldn't Play Mario Kart with Your Overly-Dramatic Husband

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I don't even know. i can't write angst and i had to combine the two prompts (betrayal and married life) because i couldn't really think of anything for either.  
> I'll be continuing using this setting for probably the rest of the fics so be prepared~
> 
> *flings confetti* enjoy

“I can’t believe you would _do_ this to me!” Bertholdt ducks as his husband throws a pillow at him. “I _never_ come first but I thought that maybe, just this one time and then you-you-“ Jean threw another pillow before storming off to their bedroom with Bertholdt following closely behind him.

“Jean, sweetheart, that’s how it goes. The rules can’t be changed just because you want to be first!” The bedroom door is slammed in his face before Bertholdt can enter the room. He slumped against the door and sank to the floor, arms wrapping around his knees. “Come on, it’s just a game!”

A muffled sob comes from behind the door. “You fucking blue-shelled me! I never win and you know that! But did that stop you? No!”

“Honey, _please_ let me make it up to you. I’m really sorry; I-I shouldn’t have done that, especially since you were so close.” Bertholdt wasn’t actually sorry. He had the blue shell so he threw it; Jean would have done the same exact thing. He would say anything, though, if it would make Jean feel better.

A few minutes passed before anything was heard from inside the room. Jean slowly walked to the door and opened it a crack, looking down at Bertholdt. “How?”

Surprised, Bertholdt squeaked and flinched before smiling up at Jean. “Anything you want, I’ll do it.”

The blond opened the door a bit wider, curious as to what Bertholdt could mean. “Anything? Like, if I told you to do jumping jacks outside in the lingerie Reiner gave you as a gag gift at our wedding, you would do it?”

Eyes wide, he reluctantly nodded. The lingerie sat in its box in the back of their closet, unused. He knew it would come back to haunt him at some point; he just didn’t expect it like this. “I’ll do it if it’ll make you smile.”

Jean burst out into giggles and fell to the floor which opened the door, making Bertholdt fall into the room. The couple looked at each for a few seconds before laughing hysterically. Tears formed in the corners of Jean’s eyes but this time they were happy tears.

“I-I can’t believe you would, haha, do that for me!” He wheezed out, clutching his stomach. “Oh god, just imagine how ridiculous you would look!”

The brunet sat up halfway, leaning on his elbow and frowning at his husband. “I’d look good and you know it.” He sniffed haughtily before adding: “It _is_ in my color.”

That caused Jean to laugh even harder, tears streaming down his face. “Stop, stop! D-Don’t say anything else until I can breathe again!”

It took a few minutes but eventually they both calmed down enough to get up off the floor. Jean wiped his eyes before looking up at Bertholdt with a strange expression on his face.

“You know, you probably would look good in it. Really good…”

The brunet blushed and shook his head. “I am not putting that on. Reiner probably tried it on before wrapping it and he probably didn’t wash it. I don’t want my junk to be anywhere near where his junk’s been.”

“If I wash it, will you put it on?” Jean pouted and tugged on the hem of Bertholdt’s shirt. “It’d make me really happy.”

"You planned this, didn't you?" His husband groaned, hands covering his face as he nodded. “Just, don’t tell Reiner. Or anyone else. Ever.”

“You’re the best, babe! It’ll take a bit so maybe we can play another game?” He pulled the box out from the closet before frowning slightly. “But maybe this time we could be on the same team?”

Laughing, Bertholdt wrapped an arm around Jean’s shoulders and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. “Of course. You’ll definitely win this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://kirschbooty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
